Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda is a character in Danganronpa 2: Fuck You And Your Emotions ''and is a secret character in Scary Godmother. Komaeda holds the title of '''Super High School Level Clam Chowder. ' Appearance Nagito is a bowl of clam chowder. However, by utilizing his psychic-memetic powers, he is able to appear to those without an adequate Psiionic Resistance Index (PRI) as a slightly less ugly bowl of clam chowder (but not by much). Currently, Nagito is whiter than: * Regular bowls of clam chowder * Chalk * Iggy Azalea * Stel Key, the author of this article * Computer Paper * Whisper * Jake Paul * The nut that created him * The attendees of the 2016 Republican National Convention Personality Alright, fourth wall break here. I need you to imagine something for me real quick. If you attended the fifth grade, imagine that one kid. You know the exact one that I'm talking about. The one with a massive superiority complex with rich-ass parents and jocked all the bitches with his Razor scooter. The one who thought he was cooler than everyone else because he knew how to swear and his parents let him stay up until 11. The one who either has his own music label and New York penthouse at age 15 or got killed by cops in 2010 for robbing a liquor store. Got it? Now imagine him inbreeding with himself for 14 generations so that there's nothing but pure fucking garbage in this ungodly offspring's soul. Alright, now mix him with a few buckets of Sherwin Williams paint and throw in just a dash of 2015 Kanye West. There you go, that's Komaeda. Skills and Abilities None. Maybe he'd taste decent if you threw him in the microwave for like three minutes. Oh, forget it, don't eat that shit. You don't know how long that's been in the fridge, man. C'mon, just throw it away, you'll probably get asbestos poisoning if you even thought about eating it. I'll take you to Pizza Hut or something if you're hungry. History Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc Nagito was a minor character in the anime, Danganronpa 3, Despair - yknow what? Fuck it. I'm not watching that shit just to find something witty to put here. DR3 was garbage. All you need to know is that Chiaki dies and that the Ultimate Imposter looks like Mumkhar from Xenoblade Chronicles. Wait, DR3 did spawn that one meme picture of Komaeda with a gun. Well, outside of that it's nothing but trash. Do yourself a favor and don't watch that shit unless you want to feel completely empty. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (and your hard earned $20) Nagito was one of sixteen students that took part in the Killing School Trip. He pretty much did nothing but be an asshole the whole time - he doesn't even have a proper character, he just decides to fuck everything up because that's how he is and people STILL want to raw his ass. Do you want to put your dick in a bowl of clam chowder, buddy? You know how in DR1 trials there was usually like one character that was framed/everyone thought would be the murderer, only for you to discover that it was someone else entirely? Yeah, they don't have that in DR2. It's just Komaeda every time. Every trial is just "THAT BASTARD NAGITO DID IT EXECUTE HIM HUR HUR HUR" before you've even presented every evidence. Except for Hiyoko in Chapter 2, but whatever. tl;dr Komaeda shouldn't even exist. Scary Godmother Extended Universe Nagito can be found in a random dumpster. Get it? Because he's trash. Nagito laments over how his rabid army of 14 year old fangirls all left him for Kokichi Ouma and appears to accept his fate as a shitty character forever. Though not shown in-game, hidden lore reveals that Nagito was killed shortly after interacting with the player when Chiaki Nanami fell in the same dumpster and crushed his skull with her ass. Get it? She fell in the dumpster because she's trash too. Alright, not really, but I had to put something funny here. Honestly, the only good DR2 characters are Peko and Gundham. What, you have a problem with that? Fucking fight me over it. Unless Kazuichi's your favorite character, in which case you're beyond helping. Do yourself a favor and throw yourself in the dumpster you sentient corn cob. Category:Not White